The technical field herein is directed toward the art of securely fastening a metallic ring at a selected location on a pipe or tube, and more particularly toward that portion of the air conditioning arts in which a nipple pipe is subsequently to be brazed in place in a receiving header aperture.
The problem addressed herein is twofold. First, the braze ring slipped over a nipple pipe prior to brazing the nipple pipe or tube in a receiving header aperture tends to slip out of place before brazing is actually accomplished. Second, the current practice of forming an annular bead around the circumference of the nipple pipe spaced a selected distance from an end thereof simply leaves the side of the bead unconformed to the shape of the brazing ring it has to secure as will be seen below.
As suggested, it is desirable in many instances to secure a brazing ring onto a selected location of a nipple pipe, in particular near the end of the nipple pipe for subsequent brazing in a receiving header aperture of an air conditioning system. Simply sliding the braze ring over the end of the nipple pipe in preparation for brazing does not serve to secure the braze ring at any particular location on the pipe in preparation for brazing. It is of course known to establish a bead diameter at an adjacent location to that selected for fastening of the braze ring, thereby permitting the adjacent fitting of the braze ring immediately next to the bead diameter on the pipe.
This nonetheless is inadequate for effectively securing the brazing ring on the pipe, because the brazing ring can still slip off the end of the pipe even though it abuts the bead on one side. The bead only secures the braze ring on one side thereof.
Additionally, the shape of the bead itself is generally unsatisfactory, because it does not conform directly to the shape of the braze ring to effect a secure fit which will accomplish successful attachment.